Installation of electrical wire, such as in a new home, generally includes drilling holes through the foundation material and running electrical wire through the holes. To assist with running the electrical wire, the electrical wire may be wrapped around a spool, or roll, such that the spool can rotate to provide continuous dispensing of the wire.
The spools include a hole running through the middle such that the spools can be held on a rod. This allows the spools to be rotated for dispensing the electrical wire. Common techniques for holding electrical wire spools include constructing scaffolding or other large assemblies at a job site. This requires an installer to wait for the assembly to be built before beginning installation, which increases the installation time. Also, these built assemblies cannot be easily transported from one location to the next. Thus, there remains a need in the art for an improved electrical wire dispenser.